A Game Started it All
by hglvr42593
Summary: Harry goes to the Burrow for the night, where he plays a game with his friends. And then what can come with the game... Romance? Read and find out. HHr. Takes place in fifth year right now in the summer before. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 16 IS UP!
1. A Friend's Invitations

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh in the reviews. I am going to try and make this a really good romance story, and I will try my very best to update as often as I can! **

**A/N: Anything that you can see in the story that is and bold is an A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the other characters, or most of the places mentioned. All of that belongs to the very talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling. **

And now to the Story:

A Game Started it All

Chapter 1 – A Friend's Invitations:

Just a few days into the summer holidays and Harry Potter, a boy of 15, was sitting in his room doing nothing except thinking of his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was almost asleep, as it was 11PM, when he heard a small tapping noise. He looked up, and saw an owl sitting in his window. He opened it and recognized as his friend Hermione Granger's owl. He took off the letter and opened Hedwig's cage to let it eat some of Hedwig's food. Hedwig moved to the side and allowed the owl to eat some of her food, and Harry was starting to think that Hedwig fancied Hermione's owl.

Harry opened the letter that Hermione had written:

_Dear Harry,_

_I was wondering what you were doing. Sorry it came this late, I just can't sleep. How are the Dursleys treating you? Have you heard from Padfoot lately? If you want, you can come over here for a little while. I'm at the burrow. You are probably wondering how you will get here. Well me, being a know-it-all, can tell you that all you have to do is slip on your invisibility cloak, get on your broom, and fly over here. Come on over here. Mrs. Weasley just told me that she has something for you. _

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

After reading the letter, he got his ink, quill, and parchment and wrote Hermione back.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wasn't really doing anything. The Dursleys are treating me fine. Padfoot hasn't written me since I told him about Voldemort. What are you doing at the burrow. Don't worry about writing me back. I can come over there for the night. Maybe we can play a game or something. _

_Your friend, _

_Harry Potter_

With that, he tied the letter to the owl's leg, told it to wait, and he got his broom and invisibility cloak and took off, following the owl, because he did not know the way to get to the burrow.

Once he landed, he walked in the door and everybody looked up at him curiously. Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and pointed on the direction of the door.

"Who's there?" Mr. Weasley demanded.

Harry then realized he did not take his invisibility cloak off, and with that he decided to play a little trick on Ron, who was easily frightened, and was sitting at the kitchen table.

He walked over to Ron, pulled out his wand, and stuck him in the back with it. Ron then screamed and then realized that there was a wand in his back, and then he pulled out his own wand and turned around.

Ron said the first spell that came to mind: "_expelliarmus!"_

He heard a large crash on the ground and then his friend, Harry Potter appeared. Upon falling, his cloak flew back over his head.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SNEAKING UP ON SOMEONE LIKE THAT, JABBING THEM IN THE BACK WITH YOUR WAND," Ron yelled.

Harry just stood up and laughed. Mr. Weasley and Ron then put their wands away.

Ginny and Hermione came downstairs to see what all of the yelling was about, and then saw that it was just a joke, and thought nothing more of it.

"Harry," Hermione yelled.

"Hey, good to see you, Hermione."

**OK, please review, tell me what you think of it. The game will be next chapter, if you decide for me to keep going with the story. If you vote yes, I will update tomorrow.**


	2. The Game

**Response to Reviewers: **

**_Griffygirl_ – Sorry. Updating now. **

**And thanks to all the others that I do not have messages to: _elisagranger _and _kingofthefanfics_. **

**With the whole letter thing from James to Lily, I just made that up. It was the first thing that I could think of when I had to make Mrs. Weasley give Harry something. **

**And I forgot to mention earlier, but this takes place between the summers of 4 and 5. And I do know that for that time, I got Harry's age wrong, but I am fixing that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the other characters, or most of the places mentioned. I only own the plot. **

A Game Started it All

Previously:

Harry arrived at the Burrow with Ron yelling at him over a joke when Hermione and Ginny came downstairs to see Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey, good to see you, Hermione."

Chapter 2 – The Game

After Ron settled down, they went upstairs to Hermione reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the umpteenth time.

"Doesn't that book get old?" Ron said.

"Nope," Hermione said. "Maybe someday: you will read it."

"Yah, right. Over my dead body!"

Hermione started, "That can be arranged. _Avada_ –"

"Why don't we play a game or something?" Harry interrupted. Harry knew that Hermione wouldn't actually kill Ron, but still, even the thought of it wasn't the least bit funny.

"Sure. How about truth-or-dare?" Hermione suggested.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle game. The magical way is I say "truth or dare spin" with my wand, it will spin around for a second, and whoever it is pointed at will be asked "truth or dare." If you choose "truth," you will be asked a question that you have to tell the truth on. If you don't tell the truth, _Rectusimpra _will be put on you and you will be tickled for 30 seconds. If you choose "dare," you will be given a task that you must do, and I you don't, you will be tickled for a minute," Hermione explained.

"I'm up for a game." Ron said.

"Me too," said Harry.

"Me too," said Ginny, walking into the room.

"How d'you know what we're gonna play?"

"I don't, I'm just up for whatever y'all are gonna do."

With that, they all sat in a circle, Hermione took out her wand, said "_truth or dare spin"_ and then her wand started to spin around and around. It then landed on Harry.

"Truth or Dare, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Truth."

"Are you in love at the moment?"

"No."

Harry then started laughing and rolling all over the ground with Hermione's wand pointed at him in mid-air. After 30 seconds, he got up and said, "what, I'm not in love!"

"Who is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Last time that I checked, I wasn't in love."

"Anyway, on with the game."

The wand started to spin around and around until it landed on Ginny.

"Truth or –"

"Truth."

"How many boyfriends have you had in total?"

"7." Ron's jaw dropped, as did Harry's. "2 as a dare, 1 in Kindergarten, 3 serious, and 1 I was just desperate. What? I hadn't had a boyfriend in like a week. I NEEDED A GUY!"

The wand started to spin again. It landed on Harry.

"Dare."

"Snog Hermione."

"WHAT!" Harry and Hermione yelled together.

"You heard. Snog her for at least 30 seconds."

"I am not going to…" Hermione started. But she was cut off by Harry's lips meeting hers.

It started off as just a regular kiss. But Harry's tongue was tracing her lips. She then opened her mouth and let his tongue in, allowing it to explore her mouth, as hers was his.

After a minute, Ron yelled, "she said '30 seconds!' "

Harry broke away from Hermione, who was blushing madly.

The wand spun for a minute and then landed on Hermione.

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy it?" Harry asked.

"Can I say maybe?"

"NO!" everybody yelled. She then got a 5 second blast of tickling from her wand for attempting to lie.

"Alright, I enjoyed it!" she yelled, clearly not wanting to get tickled, as she was very, very ticklish.

The wand span again but stopped and pointed between Harry and Hermione at Mrs. Weasley, who had walked in.

"Why is that wand pointed at me?"

"It thinks you are playing truth or dare," said Hermione. She grabbed her wand and said, _"Finité."_

"Harry, I think it is time that you went home. I have some food for you to take downstairs," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry did not say no, because he did not want Mrs. Weasley to get mad.

"See you guys!" Harry said.

"See you Harry!" everybody said in unison.

"Hermione, can I borrow your owl to guide me home? That's how I found my way here," Harry asked, walking out of the room.

"Sure."

Harry got his broom, and Hermione came out with her owl. Harry and Hermione gave each other a hug, both blushing madly.

"Go to Harry's, OK?" Hermione said to her owl.

Then Harry put on his invisibility cloak and took off, following Hermione's owl.

**I will put on another chapter tomorrow, maybe two if my reviewers are good. But then it may be a little while, because I am going out of town for a wedding, and I don't know if I'll have internet access, and even then, I won't have the floppy with the file. But I will update as soon as I get back! **


	3. Tryouts

**Response to Reviewers:**

**_BLACKAuraGREENStarbolt: _Thanks. I'll consider it. **

**_Harry and Hermione's Daughter:_ LOL. There may be a lot more of that soon.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the other characters, places, spells, etc. I only own the plot and a handful of the spells. Most of them belong to the very smart and talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling. **

A Game Started it All

Previously:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were playing truth or dare.

"I think it is time that you went on home, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"See you guys!" Harry said to everyone.

Then Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak on and took off.

Chapter 3 – Realizations

Once Harry saw Number Four, Privet Drive come into view, and he flew into his window, which he left open when he left for the Burrow.

He looked over at his clock. 2:00 AM. He opened looked in Hedwig's cage and saw that Hedwig was not there, meaning that she was probably out hunting, but instead he saw Hermione's owl there eating Hedwig's food.

He looked at the owl and noticed that it was about to take off and then Harry said "no. Wait. I'm going to write a letter for you.

He sat down at his desk, took out his quill, parchment, and ink, and began writing a letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I was thinking on my way home. I think that I know what your wand meant when it told me that I was in love. I think that that kiss meant something. Hermione, I think that I might l. O God, the Dursleys are waking up! I'll send you a letter soon! _

_Harry_

He then tide the letter to the owls leg, and let it fly away back to the Burrow. He then jumped into his bed with his clothes on, and waited for Uncle Vernon to bang on his door, telling him to come down and make breakfast.

After breakfast, he went back upstairs to find Hermione's owl and Hedwig hooting to each other at his window. He opened his window and Hermione's owl put out a wing non-verbally saying "after you" to Hedwig. Hedwig flew into her cage and sat at the side, waiting for Hermione's owl to drop the letter off to Harry and come into the cage to get something to eat.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was thinking that too, but I don't think so. Maybe. Ask your Aunt and Uncle if you can come to the burrow for the summer. You can pack your stuff and fly over here. Maybe then we can find out if we really like each other or not. _

_Hermione_

With that, Harry went downstairs to Uncle Vernon and asked if he could. Uncle Vernon immediately said yes. Harry asked Uncle Vernon to sign Harry's Hogsmeade permission slip. "Yes, but only to get you out of here!"

Harry went upstairs to find Hedwig's cage making a lot of noise.

"Nock it off you two!" Harry yelled at the birds, who were doing something that is a little awkward for a human to see. "I don't have a letter for you," Harry said to Hermione's owl. It then flew off.

Harry packed his trunk in about 30 minutes. He then told Uncle Vernon that he would be flying to the Burrow under his invisibility cloak. Vernon, then knowing that the neighbors could not see him, did not oblige at all, and told Harry to leave.

He went upstairs, opened his window, got on his broom, put on his invisibility cloak (all but his head), told Hedwig to go to Ron's, covered his head ant took off, shutting his window on the way out.

When he got to the burrow, he made sure to take off his invisibility cloak, and walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley already had lunch out and everybody was already coming in for that, so he went ahead and sat down and had a good meal.

After that, he went up to Ron's bedroom, and got all of his stuff situated. He then was about to walk to Hermione's room when the door opened and hit him in the face. "Damn, that hurt!"

"Sorry," Hermione said. _"Episkey."_

Harry's face then went back to normal (it was broken), but there was still a lot of blood that was now drying. _"Tergeo,"_ Hermione said. And all of the blood went away.


	4. Swimming and Snogging

**Response to Reviewers:**

**I have no response to any of my reviewers in particular, but I do want to thank those who did review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, the places, or most of the spells. All of those belong to the very talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling. **

A Game Started it All

Previously

Harry arrived at the Burrow with permission to stay for the rest of the summer.

Hermione walked into his room when he was about to walk out and hit him in the face, breaking his nose, but repaired it with a couple of spells.

Chapter 4 – Swimming and Snogging

"Sorry," Hermione said after repairing his nose.

"It's ok."

After a moment, Hermione decided to break the silence.

"What do you wanna do now?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry replied.

They stared at each other for a minute. Harry realized how beautiful Hermione looked. She was wearing very tight summer shorts that revealed nicely tanned legs, a white tank-top, and to top all of that off, she had her air tied beautifully in a pony tail.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Harry suggested.

"Sure."

They walked out to the lake and then realized that the sun was already starting to set, even though it wasn't near the horizon yet.

"I love this lake," Hermione said.

"Why-not-have-a-swim?" Harry said very quickly, pushing Hermione in. She screamed as she went, but quickly stopped when she hit the water.

"Oh you little-" Hermione said, reaching into her pocket, pulling out her wand, and pointing it at Harry. _"ACCIO!"_ And Harry quickly flew out onto the lake and landed near her.

They weren't very far in. The water only came up to their wastes, but they were both soaked from being pulled in.

Harry quickly noticed that the water made Hermione's tank-top a see-through, which caused him to continue looking at her chest for at least a minute.

Hermione noticed how tight Harry's shirt was on his chest because of the water.

They both noticed that they were starring at one another after about a minute, and they could not resist the urge. The moved toward each other and started kissing. It started slowly, but then they both opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to clash. They were exploring each other's mouths and were taking in every taste that they could. It turned out to be a full-out snog session.

After a couple of minutes of snogging, Harry (not stopping) slowly moved himself and Hermione deeper into the water, so that it came up to their necks and their feet could not touch the bottom.

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

**Ginny's P.O.V.:**

I was walking outside down toward the lake to watch the sunset when I saw something in the lake that was barely moving. I hadn't seen Harry since dinner, and I guessed Hermione was in her room reading _History of Hogwarts_ or something like that, so I started to run thinking that something was happening to Harry.

When I got near, I realized that Harry was snogging someone, so I ducked behind a bush to get a good view of who the girl was (even though it had to be Hermione, but I wanted to make sure. Some girl could have stopped on her way down the road!).

I then confirmed that it was Hermione, and I started to make my way out from behind the bush and then Harry realized I was there. He then stopped kissing immediately, gasped, and just stared.

**Sorry this was so short. But if you don't want any spoilers for next chapter, don't read the rest of this paragraph. SPOILER WARNING: Ginny has fallen in love with Harry and gets in some big fights with Hermione. Some could be near deadly. **

**Make sure to read the next chapter, though, it isn't really a chapter, just an Author's Note. **


	5. The Fights Begin

**I am soooooo sorry that it took so long to update. I was out of town, as you have read, so I now have several ideas copied into my fan-fic notebook. **

**Response to Reviewers:**

**_GriffyGirl_: Don't worry. Now that I'm back, I plan to update at least once every two days! And you were saying something about there being an error with your reviewing, but I got reviews from you for every chapter. Keep reviewing (PLEASE!)**

**Now for all of the people who just basically said that they liked my chapter, liked my story, update soon, etc., Thank you, I will make sure that I do! **

**For all of the people that said Harry and Hermione Forever, YOU ROCK! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the other characters, most of the spells, or the places. The only thing that I own is the plot. All of those belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. **

A Game Started it All

Previously:

Ginny walked over to the lake to find Harry and Hermione snogging in the lake, and it was the last thing that she had ever expected.

Chapter 5 – The Fights Begin

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Me and Hermione were just whispering about something while we were swimming," was the first thing that Harry could think of.

"Oh my …"

"Ginny, it's not what you think," Hermione said, getting out of the water, and walking over to Ginny.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ginny yelled.

"But Ginny, why would you –"

"_SILENCEO!"_ Ginny shouted over Hermione.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _yelled Harry, disarming Ginny. "What the bloody hell are you doing!"

"What the bloody hell were _you_ doing in the lake, snogging _HER_!" She cast a deadly look at Hermione.

"Why would you care if I was snogging her?"

"Because I thought that you loved ME!" Ginny yelled.

"Why would you think that?" asked Harry.

"When the wand said that you were in love when we played truth or dare, I thought that you were in love with me," Ginny said.

"No, Ginny," Harry started. "I found out that I was in love with Hermione."

By that time the silencing charm had worn off on Hermione and she said "you _love_ me?"

"Of course I do, Hermione. I have for the past 5 years, ever since you fixed my glasses on the Hogwarts Express before first year."

"Oh. I had no idea."

When Harry and Hermione weren't looking, Ginny bent down, got her wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"_STUPEFY!"_ Ginny yelled at Hermione. Harry jumped in front of her, but could not say _protego_ fast enough, and was blown back and knocked on the ground unconscious.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. And by that time Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the twins had all come out, wand at the ready.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Fred yelled at Ginny.

Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at Ginny, and said "why on earth made you do that!"

"Hermione, DON'T!" Ginny shouted, but Hermione did not stop.

"_CRUCIO!"_ and Ginny was immediately on he ground, shaking violently from the pain.

During this time, Mr. Weasley had walked over to Harry and said _"enervate." _He did not yet notice that his only daughter was being tortured, as did none of the rest of the family. Hermione had said the incantation very quietly, and Ginny never screamed in the pain.

While rolling on the ground, Ginny realized that she came across her wand. Ginny immediately turned around and said _"AVADA KADAVRA!"_

At the same time, Harry had jumped in front of Hermione and yelled _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Instead of Priori Incantatem, the spells just merely hit each other and stopped.

There were several pops in the area and several aurors came around them and all yelled in unison at Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, _"STUPEFY!"_

All three of them ducked, and were not hit by any of the streams of red flying at them.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" the three of them heard over the screams of Mrs. Weasley.

The voice is one that all of the magical community knows only too well. It was that of Albus Dumbledore.

"Leave, now," Dumbledore said, and then there were several pops and all of the aurors were gone except for Rufus Schrimgore, who stayed, just because he was the head of the Auror Department.

"May I ask what you were doing dueling at each other?" Dumbledore asked, very calmly as usual.

"I was in love with Harry, and then I found him snogging Hermione, and I just got really mad," Ginny said.

"Did I here an Unforgivable Curse thrown?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. Two," Hermione said. "The Cruciatus from me, and _Avada Kadavra_ from Ginny."

"You yelled the killing curse, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, his temper rising a little.

"Yes."

"Then why, may I ask, are all three of you standing here alive?"

"Because I stopped it," Harry said.

"How?"

"_Expelliarmus."_

"For now, I will take no action, but do not let me catch you dueling again, or else serious punishments will be given," Dumbledore said. And then, both he and Schrimgore disapparated.


	6. Heads and More Fights

**Response to Reviewers:**

**_Kingofthefanfics:_ You bring up a good point, and I thought about this a lot after I had already published the story, but I decided to go ahead and keep it like this. Only because she was so mad at Hermione. **

**To everyone else who reviewed: thanks a lot. You guys mean the world to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the other characters, spells, places, etc. The only thing that I owl is the plot. Everything else belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. **

A Game Started it All

Previously

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione are in a major duel with two unforgivable curses thrown. They are _Crucio_ and _Avada Kadavra!_

Other dueling spells are also used.

No major injuries or deaths (thanks to Harry!)

Chapter 6 – Heads and More Fights

The rest of the summer went quite uneventful. Ginny and Hermione were forced to sleep in different rooms. Even though it is just after fourth year, Fred and George have moved into a little apartment no bigger than a tent on the outside, but just like their tent at the Quidditch World Cup on the inside. They are in a store in Hogsmeade in this story, instead of Diagon Alley (just so the students can buy stuff from there).

Hermione moved into what used to be the twins room, and was smart enough to stay out of every box that she saw in that room, unless it was hers.

Ron, on the other hand, was furious at Harry and Hermione when he found out about them. So then Harry and Ron were separated, and Harry and Hermione were sleeping in the same room together.

Hermione talked Harry into reading _Hogwarts: A History_ over the summer, so he spent a lot of time reading it, with Hermione questioning all of the time about nerdy stuff that was just common Hermione.

Strict rules were set up between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. And because of that rule, the rest of the summer went on quiet uneventful. One day, Harry was looking out of the window of his and Hermione's bedroom when he saw a few specs coming out of the sky.

"Hermione, what do you think those are?" Harry asked.

"I think that they're owls," Hermione said, barely glancing up. "What did you think, _he_ would be coming to the burrow on a broom or something?" Harry took the _he_ to mean Voldemort.

"I was just making sure. They're probably our back-to-school notices," Harry said.

When they got closer, Harry realized that there were four owls. Two came up to their window, one flying to Hermione with the _Daily Prophet,_ one coming to Harry with two letters attached. One said _Harry Potter_ and the other _Hermione Granger_ (who would've guessed?). They both had the Hogwarts stamp on the back, so Harry took to know that it was their back-to-school notes. Harry took the other two owls, which flew into the kitchen, were Pig with the usual post, and one Hogwarts owl for Ron and Ginny's letters.

Harry opened his rather thick envelope and several papers fell out. He picked up the first one and realized that it was just his supplies. He picked up the next one and began to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_This is the first time that we have done this, but I am sure that you can be trusted. I would like you to be the Head Boy of Hogwarts this year. As I have already said, this is the first time that we have ever appointed somebody fifth year to be Head Boy for as long as I can remember. See me after the Start of Term Feast and I will give you further instructions. _

_Your Friend, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master,_

_Hogwarts School_

_Order of Merlin: First Class …_

Harry didn't go on to read all of his awards.

_P.S.: The Head Girl is Hermione Granger. _

"We're both heads!" Harry exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Hermione asked. (She had been reading her school list very carefully, only to see how many of the books she had read and how many times.) She picked up her letter, and it was almost identical, except she isn't Harry Potter, and she won't be Head Boy.

"Oh my – what's the other letter, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry had been to busy being shocked to even think about the third letter. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_Professor Dumbledore has told me about you being Head Boy, and I congratulate you. Also congratulate Miss Granger for me. _

_Well, anyways, apart from being Head Boy, I was wondering if you would like being Gryffindor Quidditch Captain too? _

_Please respond, so I know if I need to ask somebody else or not. _

_Your Friend, and Teacher_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Teacher_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Hogwarts School_

"I'm Quidditch Captain too!" Harry said.

"That's wonderful," Hermione replied.

Harry bent over and kissed Hermione, and when he pulled away, Hermione pulled him back and started snogging him for no apparent reason.

They heard a lot of voices downstairs but they didn't think about it until the door opened, but they still didn't break apart.

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" Harry and Hermione heard Fred Weasley say.

"If you haven't noticed, we've got one," Hermione replied.

"Yah but it is _ours,_" George said.

"Get out," the twins said tothether.

"No," Hermione replied." Mrs. Weasley is making us sleep together up here because there is no other place to sleep.

After a while of watching Hermione argue with the tins, Harry saw the twins walking toward the door, and then Harry realized that it was already dark.

There was a large BANG and the twins stopped dead in their tracks. Everybody was looking out the window. Harry opened it and leaned his head out to see if he could see anything. All that he saw was a lot of smoke off in the distance.

He heard a small voice yell _"MOSMORDRE!"_ and Harry saw the Dark Mark fly up into the air.

Harry's scar began to flare madly, and he pulled his head out of the window and hit the floor in pain, his hand on his forehead.

Harry heard several loud screams and another loud pop, and a very large ball of fire went into the air about a mile away, near where the Dark Mark was. An owl flew through the window, dropped a letter beside Harry, picked up a nut from a bowl on the desk that Mrs. Weasley laid out and flew out very quickly.

Harry picked up the letter (his scar wasn't hurting as much anymore) and read the letter.

_Harry, _

_I have talked to the Minister, so I have authorization to do this, you, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all have permission to use magic now. Go to where the fire is, there are 2-3 Death Eaters there. The Knight Bus was near there, and it is believed that everybody on the bus died, but it is not confirmed. Go there now. QUICKLY!_

_Dumbledore_

"Come on," Harry said.

They all ran downstairs, and everybody ran out the front door and ran as fast as they could to toward the attack.

**A real fight comes next chapter. Please read and review! Flames welcome, if necessary. **


	7. The Burnt Village

**I have no messages for my reviewers, but I do want to thank the 2 who did. **

**I am so so so so sorry that it took so long to update. My computer was being gay and wasn't letting me update it. Well, please read my story, this chapter is going to be a lot better than any of the others so far, I think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else in this fanfic except for the plot. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. **

A Game Started it All

Previously:

Harry and Hermione become Head Boy and Girl. Harry also gets Quidditch Captain.

The Dark Mark is produced in a nearby village and the people on the Knight Bus are believed to be dead. There is a massive explosion and the village is to be on fire.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys all start to run to the village (Dumbledore gives Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny permission to use magic).

Chapter 7 – The Burnt Village

Harry yells to everybody, "WAIT! By the time we get there running, the entire village will be gone and so will the people that caused it. Mr. Weasley, get your car, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, ride in it. Me, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George can all ride brooms. _ACCIO BROOMS!_"

They all started out there, and mainly arrived at the same time. Everybody except for Harry stopped on the ground. Harry continued flying around looking for any sign of Death Eaters. He spots two, both very tall.

"_STUPEFY!"_ Harry yells, hoping it will hit both of them. Unfortunately, it missed both of them. They both saw the red light, though, and turned their wands on Harry.

"_Crucio!" _Harry hears one of them yell. Harry accelerates quickly so the spell doesn't hit him.

"Who are you?" He hears a voice yell, and he knows that voice too well, as that of Lucius Malfoy.

"_YOU! _I thought that I'd find you here!" Harry yelled.

"_POTRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ And Lucius fell to the ground perfectly still. Then, a shot of green light flew at Harry, barley missing him. Harry took that to mean that the other Death Eater was trying to kill him.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ and the Death Eater was threw back on to his back and his wand flew out of his hand. _"Stupefy!"_

Then there were several pops and several Aurors came, took Malfoy, and one disapparated to what Harry thought must had been Azkaban with him.

One then turned their wand on the other Death Eater, _"enervate"_ and the other one woke up and started yelling. _"Potrificus Totalus."_ He then lay there motionless and then the Auror disapparated with him.

An Auror then walked up to Harry and said, "I want to thank you, er, what is your name?"

"Har-"

"Merlin's Beard, your Harry Potter!"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I want to thank you for assisting in the arrest of these two Death Eaters," the Death Eater said.

"Anytime. Their boss is my arch enemy, you know," Harry said sarcastically.

The Auror laughed and disapparated. Harry walked over to one of the fires and began saying, and repeating, _"aguamenti."_ Jets of water flew out of his wand and slowly put out the fire.

After a while of putting out fires, most of the town was black and silent, except for Hermione, and the Weasleys.

"Know who's dead?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys all walked through the rubble and they found no sign of the Knight Bus. They started going through the shops one at a time, until they found a charred body that was laying lifeless **(I would hope. Having burns all over must hurt like hell!). **

"That's why the Dark Mark was up there," Harry said, quietly.

Hermione looked over at him, saw where his face was looking, and she looked down and screamed at the sight of the body.

After a while, they all went back to the Burrow where Harry went to his room, sat down at the desk, and started writing a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_We went down to the village and two Death Eaters were arrested. We put out the fire and found one body. He must have been a Muggle. One of the Death Eaters was Lucius Malfoy, and the other I didn't know. _

_Harry Potter_

Harry then kissed Hermione good-night, and he tried to lay down, until Hermione pulled him pack down and kissed him again.

After about a 5-minute snog, Hermione pulled away and said, "I think you were very brave tonight."

"Thanks. I lo – I love you, Hermione," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione replied, much to Harry's wishes.

With that, the two lovebirds had a very fun and eventful night in the twins' room.

**OK. Another chapter up! And now that Harry and Hermione are getting close, the story will begin into the School year. Yes, if my reviewers are nice, I will go through the entire school year, and this could turn out to be a very long story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! **


	8. Number Twelve, Gimmauld Place

**Response to Reviewers:**

**_Hanvu:_ I wouldn't go as far as to say that I hated her, but she is really mean from trying to kill Hermione. But they are going to start getting along a lot better. **

**_Morgaine00000016_: Don't worry, it will! **

**_Maraudersrock77:_ The Muggle was no one important. **

**Also thanks to _therockshow_ and _fannie8291 _for reviewing, I have no message for you two, except for thanks, which I have already said. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling (last time I checked), therefore I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in relation that you will read in this story EXCEPT for the plot. **

A Game Started it All:

Previously:

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys all went to the scene of the attack, Harry assisted in the arrests of two Death Eaters, they put all of the fires, and found a dead body (which they think is that of a muggles).

The chapter ended with Harry and Hermione saying that they love each other, and they had a very fun night ahead of them.

Chapter 8 – Number Twelve, Gimmauld Place

Harry woke up in the morning remembering the events that had took place the previous night. He turned his head around and was face to face with a Hermione that was also just waking up.

"'Mornin'," Harry said to Hermione.

"Good Morning," Hermione replied.

"BREAKFAST!" they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice call throughout the entire house.

Harry and Hermione walked downstairs, half surprised at one thing they saw: surprised at seeing Ron up; not surprised that he was stuffing his face with hash browns and biscuits.

Also surprisingly, Ron swallowed his food and said, "good morning."

"Good morning, Ron," Hermione said.

"Hey, what was that noise coming from your room last night," Ron asked. "And why are you both smiling – oh, GOD!" Ron yelled, pushing his food forward, and running out of the room, and up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione just laughed and ate their breakfast.

Then, Ginny came down into the kitchen and sat down. "I heard you guys last night," Ginny said, coldy. "Hard to believe: the know-it-all and the Boy Who Lived." Ginny was starting to get over Hermione and Harry.

When everybody was at breakfast, Mrs. Weasley said, "pack your trunks, tomorrow we are going somewhere else for the summer."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"#12, Grimmauld Place," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Mrs. Weasley replied. "You'll be surprised when we get there!"

The next day, they went down into the kitchen, and they all got ready to go to Gimmauld Place.

Mr. Weasley pulled out a piece of parchment, and asked them all to read it, very carefully. It read:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at _

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

They all walked in to the fire place and said "12, Gimmauld place" when it was their turn. Then, in front of them appeared an old, shabby living room. Harry instantly recognized his Godfather, the believed criminal, Sirius Black, sitting on the couch

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, running, and hugging him.

"Hey, Harry!" Sirius said. "What's new with you?"

"Well, nothing really," Harry started, until Hermione kicked him in the shin, and said "Harry!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going out with Hermione!"

"Really, good for you, Harry!" Sirius said.

"Go ahead, Harry," Fred or George said.

"We know you want to," the other said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know!"

"Kiss her!"

"Go on,"

"It's not like you haven't already!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he bent over and kissed Hermione passionately, and to Harry's surprise, Hermione returned it.

Most people just stared, gaping. After a few seconds, Ron said, "alright, gosh, get a room."

Harry and Hermione broke apart and they were both pink, but smiling. Everyone of the children around them giggled, but were all scowled by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Hermione went up to their room and started to unpack.

Hermione said, "why didn't you tell him about us making Head Boy and Girl?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just so surprised to see him that I forgot about that, and _us_," Harry said, embarrassed.

"It's OK, I understand," Hermione said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, with Ron, Ginny, the twins, or Sirius coming in to talk for a few minutes at a time.

**Alright, another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter up is expected to come: Friday, January 27, 2006. **

**Until next time, **

**hglvr**


	9. Diagon Alley

**Response to Reviewers: **

**_xomusic4lifexo_ – Thanks, but I know that I'll never be that good a writer!**

**_maraudersrock77_ – Thanks, Fluer!**

**And also thanks to _therockshow _and _Morgaine00000016_, who I have no replies to, but I want to thank for reviewing. **

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it took so long to update, well past the date that I originally mentioned. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. **

A Game Started it All: 

Previously: 

Everyone goes to #12, Grimmauld Place. That's basically it!

Chapter 9 – Diagon Alley

It was the last week until school, and they had no school equipment yet, so they all went to Diagon Alley for a day of school shopping.

"Diagon Alley" everyone said when it was their turn.

They all went out in separate groups (Harry and Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley).

After they were done with all of their stops and had bought everything (not running in to anyone, in particular) Hermione and Harry stopped at Grinngot's Bank to get some Gold, as Harry almost always did when he was in Diagon Alley.

Harry and Hermione went into a small café where they had a tea and a little bite to eat. It was a cozy little place, that had air conditioning (probably magical, not like muggles), and a nice scent that Harry, nor Hermione could place.

They ended up snogging on their way out, when they heard a voice that they always dreaded to here. "Seem to take on after your father, eh, Potter?"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry asked in reply.

"He was a mudblood lover too," Draco said. "Oh, and I almost forgot: _impedimenta!" _Harry then stumbled back a few steps, and was knocked off of his feet. "That's for getting my father locked up in Azkaban!"

"Well, he deserved it! Killing innocent Muggles," Hermione said, pulling out her wand.

"Shut your mouth, mudblood!"

Harry tried to get up, but Draco pointed his wand at him and said, _"incarcerous." _Ropes then came out of nowhere and binded Harry up.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Hermione yelled. Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked, as he and Ginny came up, wands at the ready.

"Malfoy," Hermione said.

"I know, but where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked down at Harry. _"Reducto," _she said, and the ropes flew apart with a blast of light.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yah, you?"

"Fine."

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Nobody knows," Hermione answered. "He's probably left Diagon Alley by now."

"I'll deal with him at school, then," Harry answered. "I'll spend the rest of the time at Sirius' house, with you guys." A slight smile turned up across Harry's face.

"Come on, let's go," Ron said, helping Harry up with Hermione.

**OK, I know it's a little short, but I was trying to get it finished because it was late. Now, I will try harder to make this date, but I am setting one, just to have a goal for this week:**

**Chapter 10 Release Date Is: Tuesday, February 21, 2006. **


	10. A Good Night With Friends

**Response to Reviewers:**

**_All - _I am sorry that it took so long, my internet on my computer is really messed up, plus I wanted to put some finishing touches on it. Plus, I want to thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Although, I would like a lot more reviews than four!**

**Disclaimer: I love the magical world invented by the very smart and talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Though, I do not own it. I only like to play in it. **

**Author's Note: I have been asked to advertise this: look out for a new fan-fic planning to come out in November of this year. It is going to be written by Taya24. The new story will be called "Harry Potter and the Strength for the Soul." **

A Game Started it All

Previously:

Harry and Hermione have a run-in with Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Luckily no one got hurt, but Draco got away. Harry decides not to go after him, but to stay at Grimmauld Place with Hermione and the Weasleys.

Chapter 10 – A Good Night With Friends

Everybody walked quietly as Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to #12 Grimmauld Place via the Floo Network.

When they all got home, they put all of their school supplies away and went into the living room and just sat there.

"I'm bored," Ron said. "I can't believe that it's the last week of the summer holidays and we're all just sitting around!"

"Well, there's not much that we can do now that we're here in hiding," Harry said.

The rest of the day, well, week, rather, went on quite quietly. A few wizards popped in occasionally, but nothing very interesting until it was the day before they were all to leave for King's Cross station.

They were just all sitting around when they heard a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley got up and answered it. When she opened the door, all that they could see was a huge bundle of jackets and huge legs (if they were legs) but the thing was so tall that it went up past the top of the doorframe. The man then ducked, and came into the room, and then stood up tall again, revealing his face (what you could see of it). But even if there was no face at all, the height, weight, and amount of facial hair gave him away. It was Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid was greeted with four hugs from his four favorite students at the school. "Haya, 'Arry, 'Ermione, 'Inny, 'Ron. How yer all's summer holidays goin'?"

"Great," everybody said around the same time.

"Betcha can' wait ter get back ter schoo'!" Hagrid said. **(A.N.: You can kinda tell by all of the grammar/spelling mistakes!)**

Hagrid joined them for dinner where they talked about how they think the next year will be in school, old friends from school, and other things. Then they all sat around the fire and made jokes about Snape, Malfoy, plus a lot of Slytherin House.

Hagrid was invited to stay the night so he wouldn't have to go back to Hogwarts tired. Plus, he was having a great time with his friends.

"So, Hagrid," Sirius started. "I've been waiting, what is it, 14 years now for my motorcycle, may I ask where it is?"

"I'm, er, no' qui'e sure abo' tha' righ' now," Hagrid replied.

"That's ok, Hagrid, I was only joking," Sirius said.

After a few hours of joking, and drinking butter beers, everyone started going to bed. Noticing that everyone was leaving, Hermione pecked Harry on the cheek with a kiss and said, "come on, Harry, lets go to –"

"'Arry an' 'ermione! You didn' tell me you all were together!" Hagrid yelled.

"Well, how could we?" Hermione said. "Muggles will get suspicious if they see owls flying around here at night."

"Oh, yah. Goo' thinkin' 'ermione," Hagrid said.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go to bed," Hermione said, with a sexy look and a wink.

"Alright," Harry said almost too quickly (not for a guy), jumping up. "G'night, Hagrid."

"G'night!"

When they got up to their bedroom, Harry and Hermione changed into nightclothes, and went to bed snogging, not knowing what they would wake up to the next day.

**Now I've got you wondering!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Again, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it took so long to update, and so long past my due date! **

**I am now going to give me plenty of time for this. **

**Chapter 11 is expected to come Wednesday, March 1st, 2006. If I go past that, then I'm sorry. **

**Thanks for taking time to read chapter 10 of _A Game Started it All_, I'm hglvr42593, good night! **


	11. Morning Sickness With Good News

**Response to Reviewers:**

**I have no personal replies to any of my reviews, but I do want to thank them. _A Great and Terrible Beauty, CMSchik211221, E.G. Potter, _and _The Future of Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton_ Thank you! **

**A/N.: I have upped the rating to "T" (teen) because reading over it I noticed some content that might not be suitable for children in the "K+" range that will be coming up in this story. I highly doubt that this story will ever have to reach the "M" category. **

**A Game Started it All:**

**Previously:**

Hagrid came over and the just sat around talking and then went to bed (Harry and Hermione snogging).

**Chapter 11 – Morning Sickness With Great News**

The next morning, Harry got up, let Hegwid in the window (who was carrying a _Daily Prophet_, and then went downstairs to read it at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

Hermione, on the other hand, got up feeling very nauseous. She wondered what it could be. She then quickly reached over to her nightstand, grabbed her wand, conjured a bucket and puked into it.

She tried to think about what could make her this way, but she couldn't think of anything. At first, she thought of people having those symptoms, and then she thought about only magical people having those symptoms, and then she thought about only women having these symptoms.

That's when it came up into her head. "Could I be _pregnant?_" The thought ran through her mind several times. And of course with the thought of being pregnant, one must think about what it would be like with a baby. She thought first about being able to teach her child about a lot of things, and then about it growing up, and then about the pregnancy. There are a lot of bad things about that. First, she would wake up every morning feeling sick, and then the birth. Delivering a baby isn't that easy when you're 16 years old! And then she thought about Harry. "What would Harry think?" "Would he leave me?" "Would he stay and help with the baby?" With so many thoughts running through her head, her head hurt almost as much as her stomach.

Harry walked in and said, "Honey, breakfast is – what's wrong? Are you sick?" He then glanced down at the bucket.

"I'm OK, I'm just not feeling good," Hermione said.

"OK. Is there anything that I can get you?" Harry asked.

"No. Thanks, though," Hermione replied.

"OK. I'll be up to check on you every so often," Harry said.

"OK. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then Harry walked out of the room and back down into the kitchen for breakfast.

Hermione then got up and looked through her books for something about pregnancy. When she found it, she looked for how to do a magical pregnancy test. She found it and read it. You were suppose to point your wand at your stomach and say _"pregneto."_ If the color blue came out of your wand, you were pregnant with a boy. If the color came up pink, you were pregnant with a girl. If the color green came up, you were not pregnant at all.

She followed the steps, and the color pink came up into the air.

"Oh my God!" Hermione yelled.

She nearly fainted at the results. After about a minute, the color vanished and she closed the book and put it away. The morning sickness had worn off, so she was going to go down and tell Harry.

When she got into the kitchen, only Harry, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were in there.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

Hermione led Harry into the living room and told Harry that he had better sit down.

"Harry, I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"Harry, I'm pregnant!"

"You're WHAT!"

"What are you yelling about?" Ginny asked as she walked in.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! Hermione that's wonderful!"

**Now everyone's happy. **

**Please review!**

**Chapter 12 is expected to be released on Saturday, March 11, 2006. Hope to see you there. **

**Thank you for taking time to read chapter 11 of _A Game Started it All_, I'm hglvr42593. Good night! **


	12. Happiness, Attacks, and Birthday Parties

**Response to Reviewers:**

**_The Future of Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton:_ It's not only the women, everyone is happy!**

**_Bailei's Fallen: _Well, here's your happiness!**

**_therockshow: _Well, now you're gonna find out.**

**_CMSchick211221:_ Thanks, but don't get too excited!**

**_Morgaine00000016:_ I am now.**

**_Sarahrules336:_ I know it's weird, but they'll make it through it.**

**_Kipcha HarryPotterFan: _I know it's early, but still, they're gonna make it through it.**

**_SpiritedAway123:_ I am, I am!**

**_AngelofPheonixs:_ She saw what was right. **

**All: I, again, am sorry for taking so long. My mom tripped over and ripped the cord that was my access to the internet (it ran across the hall), so I couldn't get on the internet at home without going into my brother's room, which is not easily done. I went to my dad's house who has full internet access. So now I can give you chapter 12. I hope you like it!**

**A/N: In commemoration of the release of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, I have updated three chapters quickly in a row!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that I had such a long time before chapter 10. Now, I am back on track and working hard on Fanfic. **

A Game Started it All

Previously:

Hermione wakes up with morning sickness.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

"Harry, I'm pregnant!"

"You're WHAT!" Harry yelled in a good way. **A/N: I had a couple of questions on how he responded right there. He took it as good news and he was in a tone of shock. Not anger.**

Ginny walks in and finds out.

Chapter 12 – Happiness, Attacks, and Birthday Parties

"Ginny, I don't want you to tell anyone, OK?" Hermione says.

"Yah, sure," Ginny replies.

"If you do…" Hermione threatens.

"I won't!"

"You had better not."

"So when are we going to tell everybody?" Harry asks.

"I have a plan. Just wait and see," Hermione replies. "They will know soon enough."

"Harry, don't forget, today's your birthday," Ginny says.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He looks over at Hermione. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Hermione smiles as Ginny says, "awwww. It's the cute couple!"

"Shut up," Hermione says.

Ginny glances at the two and says, "Well, mom wants me to help out with getting Harry's birthday surprise ready. _You_ _aren't_ _allowed in the living room!"_ Ginny spits.

Harry wipes his eyes from the spit and says sarcastically, "I thought it was suppose to be sunny all week."

Ginny just scowls him and walks towards the door, opens it, and then turns around. "Hermione, what do you want me to tell mom when she asks why you aren't helping?"

"Just tell her that I don't feel all that up to working today, but I'll help keep Harry _distracted_, if you know what I mean."

Ginny smiles, letting out a faint laugh, winks, and then walks out the door.

Harry smiles at the thought of what is being held in store for him while he is being _"distracted."_

Harry moves toward Hermione trying to kiss her and their lips are just about to meet, when _BANG!_ An owl flies right into the window. From shock, Hermione and Harry jump, their heads flying into each other, making the kiss not as enjoyable, for they both now had bumps on their heads.

"Damn birds," Harry mutters.

"I'll get it," Hermione says.

She walks over to the window seal, opens it, lets the bird fly in and drop a copy of the _Daily Prophet _on Harry's head.

Just then, Hedwig swoops in, nearly missing the back of Hermione's head, and lands next to Harry pecking at his hand like she has something very important.

He opens it up and reads it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I thought that I should just tell you, ever since Cedric died; I have been all lonely and have felt the need for someone to talk to. I really want to talk to you at school. Find me on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you there. _

_Cho Chang_

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"It's from Cho Chang. She wants somebody to talk to about Cedric. I really think that she wants more than that with me."

Harry walks over to a desk and sits down to begin writing back.

_Dear Cho,_

_I don't mind talking to you about Cedric, but I don't want it going any further than that. _

_Harry_

Harry puts the envelope, ties it to Hedwig, and watches her fly out of the window and off into the horizon.

The post owl pecks at his hand. "OW! YOU SON OF A BIT – "

"HARRY! COME DOWN HERE!" he hears someone yell from downstairs.

Harry opens up the bedroom door and yells downstairs "JUST A MINUTE!"

"NO, NOW! COME! QUICK!"

The voices sound worried. He looks at Hermione who looks back with a bit of worry and anxiousness on her face. They both run downstairs, through the living room with his eyes shut and Ginny yelling at him, and then into the kitchen.

"What?" Harry says, panting from the run.

"There's been another attack, at a school," Ron says.

"What school?"

"Beaubatons. It says that they'll be transferred temporarily back to Hogwarts," Ron says with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Well, they kissed you on the forehead last time, maybe this time one of them will snog you?" Hermione says, laughing.

"I wish!"

Later that Night:

"HARRY, COME HERE, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley yells.

"Probably my surprise! Let's go!" He yells at Hermione running for the door.

"Not so fast! Come here, I have to put this on you," Hermione says, holding up a blindfold.

"FINE!" Harry yells, with a look of mock madness on his face.

Hermione puts it on, and begins to guide him downstairs.

When he gets there, and Hermione pulls off the blindfold, all that he can see is a bunch of faces yelling "SURPRISE!" at him before he can see who they are.

He soon is able to make out the faces of Remus Lupin, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Hagrid, of course: all of the Weasleys (except for Percy), and a few friends from Gryffindor. But worse of all, he sees Snape.

After a few minutes of saying hi to other people, and walking around, he walks up to Mrs. Weasley and asks, "Who invited Snape?"

"I believe Professor Dumbledore did," Mrs. Weasley replies.

Harry just sort of nods and walks up to Dumbledore and asks the same thing that he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I wanted to get him out of his office, and out to some fresh air," Dumbledore replied.

"Well, you won't find much in this huge pile of dust!" Harry laughs.

After a few hours of a great dinner, a lot of talking, and a little bit too much Fire Whiskey, it is time to open presents.

"Harry, this is from me," Mrs. Weasley says, handing him a present. She has gotten him something that he has millions of, but he does not complain. It is a sweater with a single "H" in the middle of it.

Then he opens Hermione's, which is a pin for his shirt that has a picture of two brooms flying side-by-side with their names over it and a heart in the middle. "Thanks," he says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then he opens Dumbledore's, which is a set of keys. "What are these?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, those would be keys. Each one opens only one locked door in the world," Dumbledore says, sarcastically. "They are the doors to yours and Hermione's bedrooms at school, in the Head Boy and Girl dormitories."

Then he opens Professor McGonagall's, which is a jersey with "Potter" on the back, the number "1" also on the back, Gryffindor's seal on the front, and "Captain" written on the front very big.

"Thanks."

Then he opens Lupin's, which is a picture of a werewolf howling at the moon for the wall in his bedroom.

He got a new set of the best protective magical gloves in the wizarding world from Hagrid, a picture of a dog just laying on the grass from Sirius, a Defense Against the Dark Arts book from Ron, a set of quills that changed font when you wrote from whatever font you were writing in, to very fancy, elegant font. And he got a free pass to whatever he wanted at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from the twins.

Then that left him with the present from Snape. He opened it up expecting it to be something horrible or with no care, but it was a book with every potion invented with its ingredients, how to make it according to the rules, plus a way to make it cheating. "No points taken off if you cheat, Potter," Harry heard Snape say.

"Thanks," Harry said to Snape for the first time in his life, even though he didn't look all that happy to be saying it, and then he turned to Ron with a smile on his face and said, "you can't cheat off of me!"

Mrs. Weasley stood and announced, "Well, tomorrow we –"

She was cut off by Hermione, who stood and said, "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but me and Harry have something to announce!"

Harry stood, and whispered into her ear, "I guess this is how you wanted to tell them?"

Hermione nodded, and then she looked over to Ginny and said, "As _you_, but not everyone else knows, you aren't going to be the littlest in this family anymore." Ginny smiled, but everyone else just stayed quiet. "What I am trying to say is, there is going to be a new life in this household."

"You're not getting another fat cat are you?" Ron asked.

"No, you big idiot. I'm pregnant!" Hermione yelled.

Once she said that, everybody got into a line to get up and thank Harry and Hermione. Snape just simply gave a faint smile and said, "I hope that this does not affect your Potions grade, Miss Granger. Maybe this little one will be as smart as you, and not as dumb as your friend." During the last part he motioned at Ron and gave a faint laugh. Then as he was walking away, he vanished.

_I guess he's going to Hogsmeade Station to get up to Hogwarts quickly, _Hermione thought.

Then they went to bed, knowing that the next day, they were going to be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of their favorite places in the world.

**I want to thank you for taking time to read Chapter 12 of _A Game Started it All._ PLEASE REVIEW! In your review, tell me how you liked GOF, and I might tell you how I liked it. **

**Good night, hglvr42593. **


	13. To Hogwarts

**Response to Reviewers:**

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it took so long to update this. I've been so busy with school, and now I am studying for finals. When summer vacation starts, I will keep up with this story, I promise!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I really want to thank you for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me that you do. I am even getting a lot more reviewers than the regular ones that usually review. Keep it up; I really want to know how you like my story. Or, if you don't. **

**I did enjoy Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but for this reviewing session, I want everybody to tell me how they did on their W.O.M.B.A.T. tests (if you took it). If you have no clue what I am talking about, JK Rowling opened the mysterious door on her web site, and it opened up for you to see her desk, and you could take the WOMBAT test. The door is closed now, so if you haven't opened it yet, it's too late.**

**A/N: One more thing before the story, I would like people to start visiting my web site, which is posted on my profile, and is completely Harry Potter. I've got a few more things to do on it before I finish it, and when I do finish it, I am going to try and get it advertised on MuggleNet, so a lot more people will see it.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I am not J.K. Rowling, if I were, you'd be paying $15 to buy this off of a shelf. **

A Game Started it All

Previously:

Harry's birthday came, and he got all kinds of presents.

He went to bed knowing that he would be on the Hogwarts Express the next day, headed toward his favorite place in the world.

Chapter 13 – To Hogwarts

"BREAKFAST!" were the words that Harry woke up to the next morning. He was delighted to again wake up with Hermione in his arms.

He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. Hermione came down right after him.

He had ham, bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice.

"Harry, go ahead and bring down your trunk and we won't have to worry about it when we are leaving," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Er." He then got up and ran upstairs to pack his trunk.

"_Decretum,"_ Harry said, pointing his wand at it so it would look like he had some sense of organization.

He ran downstairs and set it down in the kitchen, so the twins could get it and carry it to the car.

Then he sat down and finished the rest of his breakfast. When everyone was finished eating, they all packed into the Ministry car that Mr. Weasley had borrowed.

He drove them all the way to London and stopped on Street in front of King's Cross and unloaded their trunks onto several trolleys. Once they were inside, they walked over to Platform 9 and 10, and saw the barrier. First Ron went through, then Harry, then Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and last, Mr. Weasley onto Platform 9¾, where the Hogwarts Express lay, waiting to be boarded by thousands of students, all headed off for Hogwarts for another year of magical education.

The kids loaded the train and found an empty compartment. The twins were already who knows where. They leaned out the window and were talking to Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley when the whistle sounded.

"Good-bye, have a good term. See all of you at Christmas?" Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"Good-bye, and yes, I will see you at Christmas," Harry said back.

"Bye, mum!" Ron yelled as the train started to roll away.

"BYE!" it seemed everyone was yelling. Then, 30 seconds later, it was quiet as the train picked up speed and rounded the corner.

The next few hours were lost in conversation about several things, followed by them eating things off of the trolley, bought by Harry, and then the girls left and the boys stayed and they changed into their robes, Harry and Hermione fitting on their Head Boy and Girl badges.

Soon after that, the train started loosing speed, and rolled to a stop at Hogsmeade station.

They got off of the train and went over to were Hagrid was yelling "FIRS' YEARS, COME WITH ME! FIRS' YEARS, THIS WAY, PLEASE!"

"Hey, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"Well hello, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny. How are ya?"

"Just fine," Hermione responded. "See you at the feast?"

"Yah. Oh, before I forget, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you guys this," Hagrid said, pulling out a letter.

"Thanks."

Hermione grabbed it, and then walked to a carriage, where she opened hit for her and Harry to read.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_I would request that when I dismiss all students to be off to bed, that you stay in the Great Hall so that I may take you to your dormitories and tell you what you will be doing this year as Head Boy and Girl._

_Professor Dumbledore_

After the carriage reached the castle, they left it to find Peeves dropping library books on peoples heads, with Madam Pince yelling below him.

Harry got out his wand and yelled _"LANGLOCK!"_ and Peeves dropped the books and grabbed his mouth flying away. Then Hermione just flicked her wand and they all stopped in midair before falling in the mud. She flicked her wand again and the dirty ones cleaned instantly and joined in the stack of ones that were stacked.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Madam Pince said. Madam Pince then flicked her wand and they all started flying back into the school, off to the library.

Harry and Hermione then continued into the Great Hall with all of the other students and sat through the sorting ceremony and the start of term feast. After dessert, Professor Dumbledore stood up and dismissed all students to bed.

Harry and Hermione supervised the prefects taking the first years to their dormitories, until the hall was empty except for the teachers, who were still chatting at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore motioned with his hand for Harry and Hermione to come up to the staff table.

"Harry, Hermione, I am now sure that Hagrid gave you the letter from me, so now, I want to take you to your dormitories. Oh, first, Harry, I want to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge. I know I introduced her to you all during the feast, but not personally. Delores, this is Harry Potter."

"Well, it is quite an honor to be meeting the great Harry Potter. I am sure that you will be taught well this year."

Harry didn't say anything, but his scar tingled a little bit when he was meeting her.

"Pleasure to meet you, too."

Professor Dumbledore then motioned Harry and Hermione with his hand to follow him, as he made is way out of the Great Hall, and down a corridor leading to the Heads' dormitory. Then he came to a stop where four halls meet and there was screaming and yelling to the right.

"Your dormitories are to the left, but there is apparently some kind of assembly to our right."

He began walking to the right down a corridor, where there was a large group of people in Slytherin robes standing blocking the hall completely, with their backs to Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione. Harry made his way through the crowd and when he made it to the front of the crowd, he could see Draco Malfoy beating up little Colin Creevey. Harry then saw the crowd getting a little bit smaller, probably because Dumbledore's making his way through the crowd, Harry thought. Dumbledore made it to the front with his wand out. He then made a test out of this to see how Harry would handle it. Harry pointed his wand at Draco and said, _"Impedimenta!"_

Draco then started walking back away from Collin slowly, but as soon as the spell faded off, he was on top of him again. _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Harry yelled. Draco then flew back off of Collin, and tried to get up again, but Harry yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ and he slammed back down on to the floor, with his body parts all stuck together. "When he gets out of the hospital, he'll probably try to kill me," he told Dumbledore.

"No, he won't. I'll make sure of that," Dumbledore said. "Let's get Mr. Creevey to the hospital wing, and Mr. Malfoy to Professor Snape's office.

After they did that, they finally made their way to their dormitories. They found a picture of a very old wizard, who turned out to be the former headmaster, Professor Dippet.

"Good evening, Armando," Professor Dumbledore said. "How are you tonight?"

"Just fine, Albus," the portrait responded. "I have this year's Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Oh, good! Come right in!"

When they were in, they looked around, and there was an oval-shaped room with a couch, two arm chairs facing the fireplace, which was on the far right side of the room if you had just entered it from the hall. There were portraits on various places on the walls. Harry suspected them to be of former Heads. There were three doors leading out of the room. Professor Dumbledore said that the one on the left led to Hermione's room, the one to the right of that led to Harry's room, and the one on the far right led to a kitchen where they could make food if they didn't feel like going to the kitchen under the Great Hall.

Dumbledore bid them good night, and left them, and Hermione walked into her room, with Harry following her. There were two doors in her room, the one on the right led into a bathroom with a door directly across it leading to Harry's room. The other door led to an office that she could use. Harry's was the same.

Their trunks were laid out on their beds and Hermione walked over to hers, took it off and through it down on the ground. Then, she just laid down flat on her bed with her face down. Harry walked over to her and laid down right beside her, his face close to hers. She then turned to face him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then Harry moved his head a little bit closer to hers, and then she moved in closer until their lips met. After a few seconds, Harry began to lick Hermione's lips, begging for entry, and the quickly allowed it. They broke apart and quickly jumped up and began taking each other's clothes off. Then, Harry grabbed Hermione, and jumped down onto the bed, on top of her, and began kissing again.

Sleep did not come until the next morning.

**Thanks for taking time to read my story!**

**Chapter 14 will be posted by Sunday, May 20th, 2006 (I hope!). **

**hglvr42593**


	14. The First Day as Head Boy

**Response to Reviewers:**

**onemomentmore**: I am aware that you cannot know the sex of the baby until the second trimester, and not during a regular pregnancy test – in the normal world. This is the wizarding world. I haven't looked it up to see if it is even possible in the wizarding world, but I went ahead and left it that way. And you are wrong about the morning sickness part. My mom gave birth 7 months ago, and I remember her pregnancy pretty well. She was about one to one and a half months pregnant when her morning sickness started. That's before the halfway point in the first trimester, if you haven't noticed.

**WhiteTiger1992**: Yes it is Saturday, May 20th. Typo.

**IHeartZacEFron**: Right now, Hermione is only about a month pregnant, so her stomach hasn't expanded a lot, so it doesn't really get in the way. When she gets further along in her pregnancy, they'll stop it.

**All**: I told you that if I get a few people tell me how they did on their WOMBAT tests, and then I would tell you mine. I only had one person tell me theirs. So until I get at least five more people tell me how they did on their WOMBAT, then I will tell you mine. I know that it was a while ago, so if you don't remember, put that in your review and I will count that as one of the five.

**Author's Note**: I don't know if you noticed, but there was a spell in the last chapter that a lot of people probably didn't recognize. It was the one that Harry used to organize his trunk. It was _Decretum._ I actually went to a web site where you can type in a word, and they will tell you what it is in Latin. I know that a lot of the real Harry Potter spells are in Latin, so I went ahead and used the Latin word for _organize_, which turned out to be _decretum._

**Author's Note:** One last thing: I asked you to last chapter, and I am going to ask you again now, since a lot of you didn't last chapter. Please take a look at my web site and sign my guest book, so that I know that you visited. The web site server won't just tell me how many people have visited, so I need you to sign the guest book. won't let me post the name in this chapter, but if you visit my profile, up at the top where it has my name and how long I've been a member, etc., there is a link to my homepage.

A Game Started it All

Previously

They left Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, went to King's Cross, got on the Hogwarts Express, and left for Hogwarts. The first years got sorted, and Dumbledore escorted Harry and Hermione to their new dormitories as Head Boy and Head Girl.

Chapter 14

Harry awoke to an empty bed. _Where's Hermione_, Harry thought. His question was answered when he heard the sound of vomiting coming from their bathroom.

"Having morning sickness again, honey?" Harry asked.

"Yah," Hermione returned between coughs.

Harry got up, went into his room, opened his trunk, and got out robes for him to wear that day. Once he was fully dressed, he looked through the bathroom into Hermione's room to see her sitting on the end of the bed with her eyes closed. He then began walking over into her room. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "Being pregnant sucks."

"Dating a person whose pregnant sucks," Harry returned sarcastically. "I'm going downstairs to breakfast. Are you coming down anytime soon?"

"I doubt it."

"Hermione, you shouldn't skip breakfast, you know that it's not good for the baby."

"Yes, I do know that, but anything that I eat is going to end up being vomited up anyway."

"Just, when you feel better, come down and get something to eat."

"Fine."

With that, Harry left his girlfriend and walked down to the Great Hall. He walked down Gryffindor table and sat across from Ron and Ginny. "Where's Hermione, I want to talk to her?" Ginny asked.

"Morning sickness," Harry answered.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Ginny asked.

"No. Remember she's only been pregnant for about a month. We've still got eight months to go."

"Well, I know. And I also know that Hermione's not one to put things off for too long."

"A month isn't really all that long, compared to the whole nine."

Ron continued to watch as Harry and Ginny argued for the next little while, until Hermione walked in and sat down.

"Hey, honey. I guess you're feeling better now?" Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Much better."

"Well, I'm heading back up to my office before she makes me kill her," Harry said, motioning to Ginny.

"Why would you want to kill her?" Hermione asked.

"She's being herself."

As Harry walked off, he could here Hermione and Ginny say together, "Boys."

When he went up to his office, he sat down behind his desk and looked in the box that said "In." In the inbox, there was a folder about a centimeter thick that said Quidditch Applications. He figured that he would have to hand those out to anyone that wanted to play Quidditch for Gryffindor.

Underneath that, there was a pack of detention forms. _A lot of those will see Draco's name on them_ he thought to himself. Then he took one and filled it out for Draco because of the fight last night. He looked off to the side of the room to see a bookshelf with his textbooks from past years and this year. There was also a book on procedures at Hogwarts. He opened it up and looked under the discipline section for what to do for detentions. It said that you were suppose to pick up the page that you wrote on, seeing that it made a magical version of a carbon copy (as it is known as in the Muggle world) and take one copy to the headmaster, one to the head of house, one to the student, one for yourself, and one to the owlary to be sent to the student's parents.

So he left his office to go up to Dumbledore's office where he knocked three times and waited. "Enter," he heard Dumbledore say mechanically. He opened the door and walked across the floor over toward Dumbledore's desk. "Ah, Harry. Somewhat delighted to see you."

"Well, it's gotta be better than them mountain load of paperwork that I see you've got." Dumbledore just smiled. "Here's a detention form for Draco Malfoy. Just because of what happened last night."

"Thank you."

"Well, I've got to go take this to Professor Snape."

"Okay. See you when I see you."

Harry then left, and walked toward the dungeons. He walked through the classroom (empty – no classes until Monday and it's Saturday) and to the office doors. He knocked twice when he heard Snape's slippery voice say "Come in."

Harry walked in slowly and stood before Snape's desk.

"What do you want, Potter. Not to thank me, surely for the small gift. A thank you from you would be quite a shock to me."

"No. Just to give you this."

"What is it?"

"Detention."

"For?"

"Malfoy."

"And is that for nothing or something that he actually did?"

"Something that he actually did."

"Really?" Snape took the form and read it over quickly. "And Mr. Malfoy actually did this?"

"Yes. If you want, ask him. Or, you can even ask Professor Dumbledore. He saw it."

"Is that so? I will have to do that before I can believe you. Now: leave."

Harry did so quickly.

After that he started up for the Owlery to give one of the school owls his letter. When he got there, Hedwig flew down to meet him. "Sorry, girl. This is going somewhere possibly dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." She hooted and flew away. He walked over to one of the school owls and tied the envelope onto its foot. "The Malfoy's." And then it flew off.

Harry walked back to his office. When he sat down, Hermione walked in. "Are you going to give Malfoy detention for last night?"

"Just finished."

"Okay, I want to let you know that Professor Dumbledore wanted to schedule a meeting, as well as Professor McGonagall."

"Okay. Professor Dumbledore first, then McGonagall."

"Okay."

As Harry began to work, he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in."

Hermione walked in. "Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."

"Send him in."

And so she did.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Harry. I see that Miss Granger has sort of turned into your assistant."

"Yes. Please, sit," Harry said, motioning to a chair on the other side of his desk (there were two). Harry walked around his desk and took the other one.

"Well, Harry. Let's get to business. This letter came to me today." He handed the letter to Harry. Harry unfolded it and read it.

_This is a warning to all: that soon those who mean the most will fall._

"What is this suppose to mean?" Harry asked.

"That there is a person who is going to try to kill me. Or someone else who means a lot to someone or something."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said.

Hermione walked in. "Harry, Professor, a letter just came to me saying that the Minister has been murdered."

Dumbledore quickly stood. "Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Both of you follow me."

He led them off to Professor McGonagall's office. Dumbledore knocked several times quickly. Professor McGonagall answered the door saying, "Who would be making so much racket? Oh, Albus. Mr. Potter. Miss Granger."

"Minerva, there's been an emergency. I will be leaving immediately to go the Ministry, you are going to be in charge of the school until I get back."

"What emergency?"

But before she could get an answer, Dumbledore was running out of the classroom doors.

"What was he talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Minister Fudge has been murdered," Harry answered.

"By who?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "_Him_."

"You mean that you-know-who has killed the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes."

All three of them then could feel fur at their feet. They looked down to see Crookshanks, Hermione's fat cat, standing there with a letter in her mouth. Hermione held out her arms and Crookshanks jumped into them. Hermione took the letter, allowed Crookshanks to jump down and then she read the letter.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"He's coming here."

**Here's a good cliffhanger for you for the next few days.**

**Please review!**

**hglvr42593**


	15. Threats, Doctors, and Girls

**Response to Reviewers:** I don't have any responses for the three people that did review to my story. I'm not mad about only two people reviewing because I (shockingly) didn't give you all that long to review.

**Author's Note:** I didn't want to leave you all with a cliff hander, and probably your mouths handing a mile wide for that long, so I wanted to go ahead and update this.

A Game Started it All

Previously

It was everybody's first day at Hogwarts. The Minister of Magic was murdered, so Dumbledore had to leave. And Dumbledore was threatened to be killed. And as a small detail, Harry gave Draco detention for the fight (see chapter 13).

Hermione get's a note from somebody and she just said, "He's coming here!"

Chapter 15

"Voldemort is coming _here?_" Harry asked."

"That's what this says," Hermione replied. Then she turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, what are we going to do?"

Professor McGonagall went behind her desk to a microphone that plays all around the school. "All students return to your dormitories immediately, and all teachers to the front door, NOW! You two, come with me."

Harry and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to the front doors.

"You called, Professor?" Professor Flitwick said when they got there.

"Everybody, we have reason to believe that Lord Voldemort is coming here."

There were gasps all around.

"Someone's coming," Hermione said, pointing off toward the path, where a person was coming up toward the school.

"It's Dumbledore," Harry said after a second when the person got closer.

"What are you doing back so soon?" McGonagall asked.

"The Minister is fine," Dumbledore replied, sounding confused. "He isn't dead. So that means that I am under know threat at all."

"Do you think that Voldemort is coming here?" Harry asked. "Hermione got a letter saying that he was."

"No, I don't think that he is," Dumbledore replied. "I think that this is someone's sick idea of a prank. By the way, where are the students on such a beautiful day like this?"

"I sent them to their dormitories when Miss Granger told me about you-know-who coming," McGonagall replied. "But I guess that they can come out now." And with that she went back to her office to make the announcement, and everybody else went back to their offices.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the day, or the rest of the weekend, really. On Monday, they began classes and of course, they got a lot of homework.

The time did anything but pass quickly when it was entering fall at Hogwarts.

In early October, Harry went to Dumbledore to request permission to leave the school grounds with Hermione to go to St. Mungo's for a regularly scheduled appointment with Hermione's doctor. Of course Dumbledore didn't say no.

That morning, Hermione got up with a bit of morning sickness, even though she wasn't surprised. Harry got up and put on regular (non-Muggle, but non-Hogwarts) clothes as he got ready to leave.

When they got there, and after about an hour of waiting, the name "Granger" was called, and Harry and Hermione walked into the hospital room and waited for the doctor to come in. When she did, she introduced herself as Dr. Elizabeth Decker. Miss Granger, we will be doing some test on you, just to check on the baby.

After some things had been done, Dr. Decker left the room, saying that she would be back in a few minutes with possible results.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Dr. Decker came back in with some papers in her hand.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," she started. "I have some, um, well, it depends on what you want out of the situation, type of news. Depending on what you want, this could be good or this could be bad. But, Hermione, when you took the pregnancy test, you remember the smoke turning pink?" Hermione nodded. "Well, this is the part that you cannot get out of the tests: you are pregnant with twin girls."

"Oh my god," was Hermione's response.

"Thank you, Dr. Decker," Harry said.

"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Potter. And please, call me Liz. I like to get kind of close with my patients, if you don't mind."

Harry hugged his girlfriend as they began to make their way out of the hospital, and back to Hogwarts via Floo Network.

By the time that they got back, it was already dark outside.

"Harry, this came for me today," Hermione started. "It's a list of things that they don't want me doing now that I'm entering my second trimester. One is no flying on a broom, which I wouldn't do that anyway. I should keep using the Floo Network to a minimum, but once in a while is okay. Don't do anything that will have spells coming toward me, so that means no DADA practice during class. It will take some fighting with Professor Umbridge to do that. No sex, which should be a sad thing for you. No unsubscribed medicine. No foods that make my stomach feel bad. And there are a few other things."

"No more sex?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I knew that it would be very sad for you."

Harry walked into his room, with Hermione going into hers, (they weren't sleeping together as much anymore). When Harry got into his room, he found Cho Chang lying flat out on his bed wearing a very thin black dress.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're really surprised? You've been wanting this forever." She got up and walked across the room until she was right in Harry's face.

"Er, what are you doing? Get away from me!"

"Why? I know that you love me."

"No, I don't. Now get out of my room. Stay away from me."

"Fine, but not loving me is going to be the biggest mistake that you have ever made."

"What's the worse that you can do? Voldemort can't kill me, I'm sure that you can't."

"What was all of that about?" Hermione asked, walking into the room.

"Cho Chang just tried to sleep with me."

"The girls are just all over you, aren't they?" Hermione said, laughing.

**Well, no cliffhanger today. Please, review. I really want to know what you think of my story.**

**hglvr42593**


	16. The Fight

**Response to Reviewers:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed the author's note that I had posted. It really does help me to know that there are people out there who are willing to wait for me to be able to write. But, now that I think of it, you're waiting two years for J.K. Rowling to publish a new book.

A Game Started it All

Previously:

-Hermione received threats from someone saying that Voldemort was coming, and

-Harry and Hermione found out that Hermione was pregnant with twin girls.

-Cho Chang tried to steal Harry.

"The girls are just all over you, aren't they?" Hermione said, laughing."

Chapter 16 – The Fight

Harry looked up from his work to see Hermione standing in his doorway. "Hey, 'Mione, what do you need?"

Hermione stood there in silence waiting for his full attention.

Harry noticed her waiting and the look on her face, so he got up and gave her his full attention. "Hermione, what is it?"

"Harry, I don't know if this is working. Over the summer, we had a great relationship, but ever since we got to Hogwarts, you've been caught up in so many things to do, that … it's hardly a relationship anymore."

"Hermione, this is work that needs to be done."

"No, most of this work you brought on yourself. You need to make a decision, Harry! Me, or the work?!" Hermione said that with tears growing up in her eyes.

"Hermione, I love you, it's just…"

"_WHAT?!_ WHAT IS IT THAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN'T SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME ANYMORE?"

"What are you talking about? We spend plenty of time together?"

"When's the last time we hang out? When's the last time that we even slept in the same room together? I've been over in my room for the past SEVERAL nights."

"What? We hang out last…hell, it has been a long time since then."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You're getting too caught up in your work. You have got to decide which is more important. And until then, this relationship is going to be nothing more than a work and school relationship. I'm sorry, Harry."

Hermione walked out of the room, leaving Harry standing there, a single man again.

Harry tried not to think about it, and he continued with his work, and went to classes, doing normal things, and staying away from Hermione for the rest of the day. But that night, he sat on his bed, thinking about the day's events, and about the break-up that he went through. Thinking about that put him into tears, and he cried himself to sleep that night, thinking of the girl that he loves.

About one week later

Harry woke up, and began getting ready for the day. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, put his robes on, and went down into the Great Hall for breakfast, where he found Ron signaling him to sit and eat breakfast with him.

"Mornin, Ron," Harry started.

"Hey, Harry. I've been meaning to talk to you about Hermione."

"Ron, right now, she is the last person that I want to talk about."

"Well, it also is affecting our friendship. I'm friends with you, and I am friends with 'Mione, but I'm not going to be an owl for you two to talk to each other."

"Why? Hermione did it for you last year."

"Harry, this is serious."

"Then don't be her owl. I don't want to talk to her anyway."

"She told me some of the things that she thinks about you."

"I don't care what she thinks about me."

"Yes you do, I know you do. She said that she still loves you, but with all of the things that you are involved in right now, the relationship can't work."

"OK. Can you be my owl just _once_ more, please?"

"Harry, no, I'm not going to do it."

"I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"5 sickles?"

"In your dreams!"

"A galleon?"

"What do you want me to tell her?"

A little while later, Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Umm, 'Mione, I talked to Harry today."

"Oh really? What did he have to say?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he really _is_ trying to get time to spend with you. He really wants to be with you. He loves you, he wants to be able to spend time with you, and he is trying."

"I'm not really that hungry. I'm going to go back up to my bedroom. Thanks, Ron."

Hermione walks to hers and Harry's common room, and then over into his office's doorway, stops, and knocks on the door. Harry looks up and sees Hermione.

"Hey," Harry starts. "Listen, about this morning –."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, I do worry about being Head Boy too much. I hardly ever worry about me and you. Listen, let's change, meet in the common room in 5 minutes, and then you can come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see."

After they changed and met in the common room, Harry led Hermione down to the lake. It was about 6:00 or 6:30, and that meant that the sun was in it's prettiest part of the sky for the time of year.

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" Hermione yelled.

"I thought you might like it."

"Harry, I love it!"

"I love you, Hermione."

"Harry, I love you, too."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Harry leant toward Hermione a little, Hermione leaning toward him a little, and they both kept moving toward each other until eventually their lips met and they began to kiss. Hermione deepened the kiss, moving her tongue into his mouth.

After a few minutes of snogging, Hermione abruptly stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"Hermione, what is it?! HERMIONE?!" Harry started to get a little confused when a smile formed on her face.

"Harry, the baby just kicked for the first time!"

"Oh my God!"

Harry and Hermione both just sat, felt, and laughed for a few minutes. Hermione, of course, being a pregnant woman began to grow tears in her eyes.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading another chapter, guys. Listen, I put a lot of info up about this story on my web site, so please, check it out. For some reason, I can't post the web site address on here, but there is a link to it on my FanFiction profile.

I will post another chapter as soon as I can (no 5 month waits this time).

By the way, I hope that everyone had a very Merry Christmas, and I hope that everyone ends 2006 peacefully, and will get ready for a fresh start in 2007.

Good bye,

hglvr42593


End file.
